It's My Life
by Shikyo666
Summary: Yami Bakura's and Ryou's souls make up one being. But how would you feel if that one being was a demon straight from the Shadows? Now that Bakura and Ryou are together Zorc's soul is complete. Though a mere human body won't suit him...but 99 might.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello my little reading and reviewing friends! I just want to warn you that I am the second worst writer I know; my younger sister is the worst. So please excuse the flow of the story and any mistakes in time and place. After all, I did no research on this (except on how to spell "pangea"). Also, it might be helpful for you if I tell you that this is using the concept of Adam and Eve… Meaning the world started out with peoplies. Even though I doubt anyone believes that. Oh well.

**Prologue**

Befo' yo mama…er- Pangea, Toward the beginning of time, space, and all that good stuff

Humans can indeed be dark creatures… but how could just one of them create this? This monster. This devil. Is he Satan himself? This shadow has brought damnation to the world, sending peoples' souls to the underworld, spreading hellfire…dead bodies everywhere, almost like a battlefield. But this is what Earth really is, isn't it. A battlefield painted red with pools of boiling blood in the hot soil, and fires everywhere, licking the sky, tinting it with shifting reds and blues—giving such a bright color that you would see at dusk a dark appearance. One might think it was burning the very heavens, destroying any ray of hope. But there was no one around to see any of this, save for the demon…and myself, Halakti: the God of Gods.



"Give up!" I shouted at the demon. Presently I was clashing with the monster: energy blast against energy blast. I'm certain this would decide the victor.

"Not likely!" Zorc retorted.

Zorc is this devil's name. He is the God of Darkness, just as horrific as Satan. Only Zorc was instead summoned by a human. This human was very knowledgeable in the dark arts; he managed to summon all the hatred and fear from humans, and turn it into this beast. Though this man is now dead—he was killed by his own creation—he left me to deal with Zorc. But even the God of Darkness is no match for his own god.

I was beginning to overpower Zorc, and worry struck his distorted face, then anger.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Zorc roared as he drew on his extra power, making us equal once again. But it wouldn't last long; he was draining his energy rapidly.

Now was my chance! Summoning up additional power, I fired it at him. A white-hot blast went soaring toward him quickly, like lightning. Zorc was not fast enough, and was hammered by the attack full force.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain, his body being incinerated. I stared at the scene for a while; just watching Zorc's body be reduced to ashes in a great, silver fire. I sighed in relief; it was finally over. Next I looked at the remains of the body, I was shocked: hovering above the ashes was a translucent, purple smoke. I glared at it suspiciously… then recognized it as soul. No! Zorc's essence still exists. It did not perish with the body. Hastily, I moved toward it; it had to be destroyed.

Already it was reviving itself: the rotting dead bodies of people were being pulled to the spirit like it was a magnet. As the corpses piled up they began merging together, melting into a grotesque figure, as it filled the air with the aroma of burning flesh. I watched in horror as the figure took on the former shape of Zorc: horns emerging ubiquitously, skin becoming a dark violet, eyes blazing red with vehemence, and the air around him seemed to freeze.

Too late was it for me to stop his resurrection, but there was one thing I could try, I only hope it wouldn't destroy my soul as well…

"HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Zorc cackled. "I am not so easily beaten, especially not by the likes of you, "Great Lord"," he mocked with a sneer. Then he wasted no time; raising his arms above his head, he gathered his newfound energy that was left in the corpses into a sparking red ball.

Had that ball hit me, I definitely would have been badly injured. But as I glared at Zorc, I thought of all he had done… He destroyed families and lives, an image of a young boy holding his little sister tightly, tears streaking his face as he couldn't help but watch his friends and family being torn and mutilated. The boy tore his eyes from the scene, waiting this fate as well. Then whispered something to the baby and kissed her, just as Zorc set them aflame. Zorc had made this world a living hell, using innocent lives to power himself. He had no right to live!

I reached my left hand out toward him, and then quickly retracted it. A purple smoke had enveloped my hand. Perfect. The energy ball above Zorc's head immediately faded, as his arms fell to his sides and his eyes became black.

"D-Damn you," was the last thing I heard Zorc say before his body fell to the ground with a _thud_.

I never thought I would ever have to use this power, but Zorc was the first exception. I had stolen his soul. Though I believe it was the best I could do to permanently stop him. So I feel no shame in doing this.

I glanced back at my hand, the purple smoke continued to smolder around it. "Zorc, you demon of darkness, your soul shall not rest in Heaven, nor in the deepest pits of Hell. Instead I shall give you no possible way out again." With that, I touched the smoke with my right hand, closed my eyes, and slowly pulled it away again. I opened my eyes to see that the smoke now surrounded both my hands; my right hand enclosed in blue ectoplasm, and my left was covered in red. Fear and Hate. "Zorc! Your soul has been split into two separate spirits. Human spirits. Because this was what you were initially made from. If you _ever_ desire to wreak havoc in this world again, you'll have to join these two souls. But it's not so easy;" I lifted up my left hand and pointed it in the direction of the darkened sky. Then suddenly the red smoke burst toward the clouds and shot straight through them, causing the wind around me to blow with a bit of force. The trail it left behind blended with the fire that still smoldered around me. Then I continued, "for these spirits will be separated by 3,000 years and reside in quite different environments." Then I lifted my right hand and the blue smoke did the same as the red. I stared after them. There is no way Zorc could possibly rise again. No way.

My gaze returned to scene that surrounded me; fires still burned high, their reflections showing in the spilled blood that traced the black ground like small rivers, clouds still rapidly moved about the sky… But the Earth could be healed. I clenched my fist, and then released it, revealing a single seed.

I bent down and pressed a hole into the ground with my finger, and proceeded to place the seed in it. After I covered it with the loam, the rain began to fall. For only a few seconds did the rain pour, but it was enough to smother the flames. The seed was activated; all the blood drained into the mud which had also sunk Zorc's body into the earth, grass grew, and the sky clear up. This is the power of God. And now the Earth was returning to how it had originally been before Zorc took control. The only feature that was missing was the people and creatures.

Obtaining a knife from my cloak, I whispered a prayer for the beings I was about to create. Then, without hesitation, I severed my right hand off, flinching not once. Tossing my hand to the ground, I left for my place in the universe.



Halakti's hand began to morph into the shape of a human, then split into another creature: a dove. These two forms commenced in dividing into diverse figures, creating the biotic factors of the Earth. And each one was different in some way from another. The beings spread out around the Earth and all were content. But only for a few billion years.

Author's Note: Ummm…yeah, there you have it. The amazingly long prologue. And about the deal with Halakti and the cutting off of his hand: I have no idea why I put that in there. I'm just making all of this stuff up as I go along. XD Also, Bakura shallst be in the next chapter.

Chapters will probably be short, or they will probably be long. Chapters will come often or slow as hell. But so far I have more than half of the first chapter done already. GO ME!

As for flames, like my hero Willowwind Adurois says: "They will be used to toast marshmallows for s'mores!" YAAAAAAAYYY! Sorry, but I like s'mores.

Bye! Bye! (cheesy grin) Til next time!


	2. Nicknames and Hockey Games

Author's note: Hello once again, my friends! Sorry it took so long to update; I spent A LOT of time researching a bunch of stuff for names, places, language, and games. (Didn't help much though.) The time I stated for this scene is not during the time Takahashi-sensei affirmed…But this is fanfiction, so it's allowed. And for future reference, the "dates" I'm talking about are a kind of Egyptian food about the size of a doughnut hole (I think)… I'm pretty sure it has figs in it.

Anywho, thank you DreamCherry66 and Kitsune-FFW for reviewing!(instert giant grin here) Thou hath made me very happy indeed!

Please excuse any mistakes in time or place, along with the flow of the story. By the way, this is my first and a half fanfiction.

**It's _My_ Life**

**Chapter One: Nicknames and Hockey Games**

Kuru Elna, Egypt, 1070 B.C. Towards the end of the Twentieth Dynasty

Hello! My name is Bakura Khonsu. I am nine-years-old and live in the village of Kuru Elna. Ever since I can remember, I've never felt "full". Not the kind of full like when you're having a date eating contest with a sibling and managed to stuff 11 ½ dates down your throat, and end up getting a stomachache. But instead the kind of full like when you're trying to make up your mind about something, but you can't give a definite answer—like you're missing a part of your mind to judge your decisions...or maybe a part of your soul. Heh heh, now you know to never ask my opinion! Ha ha ha!

Bleh. Anywho, I don't like talking like that; it makes me sound too serious! Even if I am practically a grown-up. Besides, Aiden (he's my fourteen-year-old brother) said he would teach me his Super Awesome Powerful Hockey Move of Doom! BWHA HA HA HAAA! And you'll be warned not mess with me, Bakura: the Hockey King of Egypt! BWHA HA HA HA-

"OW! Amunet, that hurt!" I reached up to rub the spot on my head where my little sister had pulled my hair. "Owww…un-loyal servant…" This is my sister Amunet. She's only two-years-old, but that's okay—we still love her.

"BAKARU!" she squeaked then gave me a tight hug around the neck.

"Yes, Bakaru loves you too," I said, trying to pry her tiny fingers off my neck. Amunet likes to give people nicknames (either that, or she can't say their names in the first place). I got lucky with 'Bakaru', but I can't say the same for Aiden; he got 'Waffwey'…we have yet to figure out how she got 'Waffwey' out of 'Aiden'.

"Hey, Bakura! Are you coming? or should I teach my techniques to the sand?" Aiden called from outside the hut.

"NOOOO! I'm coming, Aiden!" I shouted as I scrambled up from the floor, almost tripping over Amunet, and then grabbed my palm tree branch. "The sand isn't nearly as worthy of your techniques as I am!"

"Ha ha! Are you sure of that?" Aiden asked as soon as I ran out of the hut.

"Yes, I'm sure! 'Cause eventually, I'll be the Hockey King of Egypt!" I said with a grin. "Then you can teach the sand your techniques."

"Well I'm sure the sand would listen better," he said with a smirk, "oh "Great Hockey King of Egypt"." Then he rustled my brown hair and led me to our playing grounds.

When we arrived, several of the other children that lived in Kuru Elna were already playing a game of hockey. Then I saw _that_ kid. It was hard to miss him; he had spiky, red, black, and blonde hair. He stuck out amongst the rest of the children who had the common black or brown hair colour. That boy came from outside our village. There was even rumors that he was the Pharaoh's son, and lived in Thebes! But I doubt that greatly; the guards would never let the future-pharaoh outside without supervision of some sort, let alone allow him to wander to another village, and one so far away at that! Stupid gossip.

Anywho, last we met, he told me his name was Yami. Apparently he's just a bit younger than myself. He's nice and all… but even more important, he knows the intellectual aspects of hockey—giving him killer strategies! His even rivals Aiden's tactics! Which was why Aiden wasn't exactly fond of him.

I looked up at my brother. He was scowling at the sight of the unusual boy who had just scored a point for the team who had yellow sashes around their waists: Team Yami. Yami was that team's best player, so of course they're going to name it after him!

Before my brother could suggest we go somewhere else to practice hockey, Yami shouted to me: "Hey, Bakura!" he said in his childish voice, waving his arm in a friendly gesture. "Want to join us?" he asked.

I hadn't expected that. So I just stared for a second, letting the question sink in. I noticed everyone looking at me, now that I was the center of attention. Looking at my brother, as if asking for his opinion, he gave me a stern gaze; his sharp, void eyes looking into my lilac colored eyes, as if speaking: 'Don't you dare betray me'.

Suddenly, Aiden smirked at me. "Heh, heh. You're not gonna turn 'em down, are you?"

I gaped at him. "Hey- wha?" Then Aiden began his belittling laughter. "You jerk!" I shouted with a little smile. Meanwhile, everyone else sweat-dropped as they stood, staring at us.

"You're so gullible," he told me.

"Humph," was the only reply I could give, then jogged toward Yami, my stick tight in hand, ready to start the game.

Yami gave me a welcoming smile upon my arrival. Then one of the opposing team's players handed me a red sash. "You'll be on our team, Bakura. We need all the help we can get," the boy named Nassor said, glancing at Yami.

Nassor was the first friend I'd ever made, and we got along fine—with only a few friendly tussles now and again. Most people think Nassor is crazy, and I'd agree with them. For Nassor is completely convinced that there exists creatures in the sky, who are not gods, but beings just like us. Yep—aliens. He's certain that they have controled his mind and ummm...that's another story.

"Thanks," I said, taking the sash from Nassor, then tied it around my waist.

"Good luck!" Yami chirped as I took my position facing him, smiling awkwardly.

The puck, made from papyrus and leather, was positioned between Yami and myself by one of my teammates. Then, placing our sticks in front of us, we began: "One. Two. Three. GO!" we yelled in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Like my break?)xxxxxx

Author's note: Sorry to cut you off there. I've got to think of a good game play….or I could just skip that and tell you that 251139 will win… Don't bother trying to figure out what that means. Unless you want to.

Buuuuut, before that, we are going to switch to Ryou's point of view in the next chapter! YAAAAAYYY!

Now, I will encourage you to review: (pulls out a Ryou hand-puppet, and hides behind a little puppet stage) Presenting… the one and only Ryou!

Ryou hand-puppet: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Shikyo666: He hath spoken!

Ryou hand-puppet: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN UP YOUR COMPUTER!

Shikyo666: Ehhh… Ryou hath spoken again! O.O …Or is this Yami Bakura? Oh crap.

"Ryou" hand-puppet: MWHA HA HA HA HAAA!


End file.
